The last waterbender
by CruelMan
Summary: Slightly AU. Zuko and Katara. Rated M for later chapters. About a dozen fire nation soldiers stood before her, palms ignited and itching with heat. They were out to kill her. But it wasn't them she was worried about. After all, the moon was her ally tonight. No, it was the son of the Fire Lord that stood before her that chilled her raging blood.


My first zutara story. I am not a good writer so bear with me. I felt inspired by all the other great stories out there, like Gods & Monsters, or any story that Like a Dove writes haha. We need more stories like those out here :) Anywhooo enjoy reading and let me know if you like it or not and if I should continue with this drabble. Cause that's what it was lol.

* * *

She had been a fool, she knew it now…  
And yet, the moon had pulled her veins as it was in her blood. She had to see it, for it had been too long. But she was a fool and she knew it the moment she had stepped into the light.  
The flames that licked her back startled her and out of instinct she startled herself. For her blood had tasted the moon, it had tasted its power. She had raised her arms…  
Her cold daggers buried themselves deep into the heart of her attacker. And in that tiny second of realization she had killed the dead soldier's friend. His lips turned blue as ice slowly crawled out of his mouth. "Fuck" A hiss escaped her lips.

About a dozen fire nation soldiers stood before her, palms ignited and itching with heat. They were out to kill her. But it wasn't them she was worried about. After all, the moon was her ally tonight. No, it was the son of the Fire Lord that stood before her that chilled her raging blood. His eyes were set on hers, slowly fixing there amber on her hands. Her _bending _hands. She gulped as he took a step forward, his face set in a dark scowl. Panic got to her.

He took another step closer and this time she took a step back, away from the light. His hands were twitching at his sides, yet he didn't start a flame. She had heard the rumors of what the fire nation did to prisoners, especially when they were caught bending. She had witnessed the men, women and even children that came to her healing clinic, hands chopped off, some horribly maimed while others were beyond the point of recognition. She was one of the last remaining water benders, a master at that. She couldn't risk being caught, if she wanted to escape she had to do it now. Raising her arms she held on to what little water was left in her pouch and used it to freeze the men solid to the ground. Then, she turned on her heels and fled the scene.

When she returned home her heart was beating rapidly.

-/-

She had her hair tied up in a bun, she liked it that way. It did not get in the way when she was treating her patients. The night had gone by quietly, too quiet if you asked her. Not once did she _feel _a fire nation bastard near her home. She hates the fire nation. She hates the Fire Lord, and she hates his son.

She smells the burned flesh before she sees it. Her face set in a scowl as her assistant brings in another burned child. The loud sobs the little girl is making leaves a twisted taste on the waterbender´s tongue. The fire nation has a thing for burning people. Dipping her hands in the white ointment she gets to work. She was clever, using the ointment as a cover up for her bending. As soon as her hands touched the child's skin the sobs ceased. Katara had a thing for healing people, she liked to make the world a better place. Wherever the fire burned, her water would heal. "There, all better. Remember to leave the bandage on for three more days, the burns should have healed by then." Katara smiled at the girl in front of her, who in return bowed her head in a thankful gesture.

More burned people came in, but the waterbender could heal them without putting much effort into it. After all, she was a skilled healer. The day went by fast and less people came to her clinic as the day ended. She had told Suki, her loving assistant, to go home a few hours ago. Katara was about to call it a day as well. She was tired. She needed to get the smell of fire out of her nose and hair. A bath would be nice. She smiled at the thought of it.

It is then that she sees the stranger that is clutching the doorpost as if his life is depending on it. She cannot see his face for he is wearing a blue mask. But she can tell he is in pain. She can tell because of the arrow that is stuck in his chest. Her first instinct is to help him, but something deep inside of her tells her to run. She suppresses the latter though. His hands are bloodied when she helps him to lie back onto the bed. And his mask is following her every movement. She keeps on drabbling stupid things while she gets the ointment and some towels out of the cabin behind her.

The stranger doesn't scream like she thought he would when she removes the arrow. In fact, he doesn't even make a sound. Her hands lift the arrow into the air and she examines it. It's a fire nation arrow. The guy must have gotten on their bad side. Good. Katara likes people who rebel against the Fire Lord.  
She pushes his shirt up a bit and starts spreading out the white ointment on the wound. "It's poisoned. Don't worry I'll fix you up." She smiles at the mask and tends to ask about it but decides not to. For a moment she stares at his muscular chest. A blush creeping up her cheeks before she gets to work. Her hands touch the tissue near the poisoned arrow, the skin had already started to turn black.

The waterbenders hands work magic on the skin and when she is done she is pretty sure that under the thick layer of ointment the skin is flawless again. She sighs. "You're all done, I just need to bandage the wound and you'll be good to go." The stranger doesn't thank her. In fact the moment she blinks he is gone.

When she arrives to work the next morning, the son of the Fire Lord and his personal guards are waiting for her.


End file.
